choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Mother of the Year Miscellaneous Characters
Mother of the Year Chapter 1 'Ms. Gupta' She was the principal in your daughter's previous school who recommended you apply for the new school and wrote you a letter of recommendation. Her character model resembles Rita from the High School Story:Class Act series. 'Principal Anne Tinsley' She is the principal at Bernhardt Academy. In Chapter 3, she mentions that she is vegan. Her character model resembles Principal Rivera. 'Boutique Worker' She is a worker in a boutique that offers you a new look. She tells you that the Bernhardt crowd is intense, a cross between the Stepford Wives and Mean Girls. Her character model resembles Emerald Phan from High School Story: Class Act, Book 2. 'Mr. Dawson' If you decide to have Thomas help you find the school supplies in the premium scene, he tells you that Mr. Dawson is the history teacher who has a thing about color-coding notes. 'School Worker' He tells you that academic scholarships only cover tuition and lunch, and offers you the premium uniform to purchase or last year's secondhand uniforms for your daughter. His character model resembles Brad from Perfect Match, Book 2 and Wayne from Open Heart, Book 1. 'Tallulah' When you enter your first PTA meeting, she asks you your name. Later, Vanessa shoots down her venue for the school picnic and tells her to call and book the Lakeside Picnic Area instead. Her character model resembles Cassiopeia from Nightbound. In Chapter 3, she has to remind Hugo that he is supposed to be "gluten-free" for the next two weeks and therefore cannot eat any of your baked goods from the Bake Sale. 'Cynthia' You first shortly see her at the mall at the beginning of the chapter but she is only credited as woman and you move on. She recognizes you because of the PTA meeting and tells Tallulah that she saw you at the mall yesterday talking to Thomas. Her character model resembles Shannon Davenport from The Freshman series. 'Hugo' He is also surprised you spoke with Thomas since Thomas rarely leaves his office. Vanessa shoots down his idea for an all-organic lunch menu. His character model resembles Omar from the America's Most Eligible series. In Chapter 3, he wants to buy one of your items from the Bake Sale but Vanessa and Tallulah stop him. In Chapter 4, it is revealed that he sold your daughter the brownie, that unbeknownst to him, contained soy, which she is allergic to. You have the chance to call out his careless and pretentious behavior in a premium scene. Doing so gains his respect. In Chapter 7, he mentions his child Paisleigh. Chapter 2 'Sally Romano' Alma suggests you try for a job at Carmina, where you interview with the regional director, Sally Romano. She has been the manager of the boutique for ten years. Depending on your choices, you either impress her or she reluctantly gives you the job on a probationary basis since you are the only person interviewed who is remotely qualified. Her character model resembles Mrs. Doyle from Red Carpet Diaries, Book 2 who is based on Eleanor Harlenay. Chapter 3 'Doctor Appleby' Doctor Appleby is mentioned by Luz in the premium scene. She is her therapist since her mother's death and has pink hair. She told Luz to count to ten whenever she gets angry, but Luz always forgets. Chapter 4 'Nurse Joyce' Joyce treats the daughter. She resembles Linda Joy. 'Holden' Cynthia's son (her youngest child) who is only mentioned so far is gluten-intolerant. In Chapter 7, she mentions that he absolutely loves your character's daughter and will be thrilled to see her at the twins' birthday party. 'Parent' This parent lets Your Character know that Hugo likely lied about the ingredients as he cannot bake to save his life. She also appears in Chapter 7 and is surprised if you tell the other parents that you haven't been invited for the twins' birthday party. Her character model resembles Carmen from Rules of Engagement and Mrs. Nazario from Perfect Match, Book 2. 'Hawk' Your daughter and Luz rush over to tell you that they found a hawk tangled in something. You have the premium option to help it. It resembles The Hawk from The Crown and the Flame series. Chapter 5 'Faye' Faye is Guy's girlfriend. She just turned 22 years old in July. Her health and wellness page on Pictagram has made her number one on their "Top 30 Influences Under 30" this year. She has approximately 10 million followers and is best friends with Ether, who is your daughter's third favorite singer. She also appears in Chapter 6 together with Vanessa at the store Your Character works at. In Chapter 7, Vanessa tells you to make sure Faye and Guy also attend the twins' party. 'Waiter' He is the waiter at the restaurant that Guy takes you, Faye, and your daughter to. The owner of the restaurant won the third season of 'Elite Cuisine' and Ryan Summers had his wedding reception there. The waiter looks down on you if you are not wearing the premium outfit, telling you that the restaurant doesn't accept walk-ins for dinner and that there is a McDermot's a few blocks away. His character model resembles Tony Flores from Wishful Thinking and other waiters across different series. Chapter 6 'Snackatar' In a premium scene, Your Character and Alma play the app created by Guy. Depending on your choices, you get one out of at 5(?) different animal characters: an otter, a dog, a raccon, a bear, or an owl. 'Secretary' He is Thomas' secretary and resembles Anton Severus. 'Chad Slocum' This lawyer and Thomas are arguing in the latter's office. He calls Thomas “Tom” and his last name is not revealed until Chapter 7 by Thomas. Chad is his opposition in his big case against Marconi Automotive Manufacturing. He resembles William Gallagher from the America's Most Eligible series, and shares the same forename as Chad from Most Wanted, Book 1. Chapter 7 'Mr. Milo' Only mentioned here, he is the daughter's teacher who showed the students a working model of the Hubble Telescope. 'Craigory' Mentioned by Cynthia here, Craigory is horribly allergic to bee stings. 'Paisleigh' Hugo mentions having Paisleigh's costume ready since July. 'Donny' Donny is the manager and becomes your boss. He also appears in Chapter 10. He resembles Nikolai Petrov. 'Clay Keane' Levi wants to impress him as he is the owner of a legendary rock venue downtown named The Moon Room. He resembles a version of Mr. Silva. Chapter 8 'Princess' Princess, Dragon Princess, and Mighty Knight are seen playing together at the twins' birthday party twice. Princess resembles young Kenna Rys. 'Dragon Princess' She resembles young Grace Hall. 'Mighty Knight' He resembles the page boy from The Crown & The Flame, Book 1, Chapters 7 and 8, and Jack from Home for the Holidays. Chapter 9 'Judge Beverly Wilson' She is the judge in the hearing about custody for the daughter. Vanessa is on a first-name basis with her outside of the courtroom. Thomas says it's a good sign to have her since he heard she often sides with the mother. She is however unimpressed by you should you not wear the premium outfit, especially since you arrive five minutes late. She resembles Samantha Winters. 'Monique' You get to meet her in the premium scene if you go to an art exhibition together with Faye and Alma. Faye tells you that Monique usually buys space from a small business that isn't doing well (for twice the amount of its actual worth), then turns it into an exhibition, and finally donates the refund to a non-profit that helps small companies find a space. Monique tells you the story of how she had to bring Guy to ER (he ignored a sign that stated it wasn't allowed to enter the water because of sea urchins). She says she doesn't understand what Faye sees in him. You and Alma get along well with her and Alma even jokes about canceling the friendship with Your Character and about Monique being her new best friend when the latter invites you both to go eat some sushi. She resembles... Chapter 10 'Cashier' You get a call that a shop across town has the parts you are desperately searching for for the daughter and her project. If you take the car, you arrive when the shop is already closed but the cashier lets you in. He resembles TJ. Category:Miscellaneous Characters Category:'Mother of the Year' Characters Category:Groups